


Wissen

by dornfelder



Series: Translated Works [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Mindfuck, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hielt ihn weiterhin fest, streichelte ihn sanft. “Keine Sorge, Mann, wir stehen das durch”, und Steve glaubte daran, jäh und fest, dass er und Sam einen Weg finden würden, Licht in die Sache zu bringen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wissen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knowing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787245) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Steve schrak hoch und packte den Eindringling am Arm, noch bevor er die Augen öffnete: er bemerkte, dass der Körper auf ihm erstaunlich klein war, und dann starrte er in die zornigen Augen im wutverzerrten Gesicht eines kleinen Mädchens, vielleicht sechs Jahre alt. Sie saß auf seiner Brust. Sie lehnte sich vor und sagte: _“Er hat mir meinen Ball weggenommen.”_

Steve sah sich hektisch um. Er lag in einem Bett, nur ein ganz gewöhnliches Doppelbett mit hellblauer Bettwäsche, in einem Raum, der wie ein normales Schlafzimmer aussah. Er hatte den Ort noch nie gesehen.

“Daddy!” Das kleine Mädchen trommelte mit ihren winzigen Fäusten auf seine Brust. Er drehte rasch den Kopf, um sie genauer anzusehen. “Jimmy _HAT MIR DEN BALL WEGGENOMMEN!_ Meinen _ROTEN_ Ball! Meinen besonderen, roten Ball! Er gehört _mir_ und er gibt ihn nicht _zurück_  –” 

“Okay!”, sagte Steve, um dem ansteigenden Geheul ein Ende zu setzen. Er setzte sich auf. Vorläufig beschwichtigt, kletterte das kleine Mädchen vom Bett, aber sie starrte ihn weiterhin erwartungsvoll an. Steve starrte zurück. Sie hatte helle braune Haut und braune Augen und trug ein vage vertrautes, bauschiges grünes Satinkleid mit riesigen Matschflecken darauf. Er sah sich wieder hilflos im Zimmer um. Ein großer Flatscreen-Fernseher, ein paar Schränke, eine Tür zum Bad, ein einziges großes Fenster mit zugezogenen Vorhängen und das leise Geräusch von Kindern, die draußen spielten. Er schob langsam die Decken von sich und stand auf. Er trug lose Schlafanzughosen und sonst nichts. 

Er presste sich die Hände gegen die Stirn und versuchte irgendwelche Erinnerungen wachzurufen, die Sinne ergaben. Sein Kopf tat weh, es pochte hinter seinem rechten Ohr. Er war in einem von Hydras Stützpunkten gewesen. Richtig. Das war wirklich. Er war in einer Basis von Hydra gewesen, einem der Orte, wo sie Bucky gefangen gehalten hatten. Er hatte einen Raum gefunden – dann hatte es ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg gezogen. Leute überall, auf seinem Rücken, sie hatten ihn gepackt – 

“Daaaaaaaaddyyyyyy!”, sagte das Mädchen wieder und hüpfte auf und ab. Sie grapschte nach seinem Hosenbein und hielt auf die Tür zu, was bedeutete, er konnte entweder mitgehen, oder seiner Hosen beraubt werden. Er griff nach dem Hosenbund und machte ihre Hand los, während sie die Tür öffnete – 

Sam war auf der anderen Seite. Mit einer jähen Woge der Erleichterung richtete Steve sich auf: Sam würde ihm helfen – aber Sam starrte mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf das Mädchen hinab. “Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst deinen Dad schlafen lassen”, sagte er, mit demselben Tonfall, den Steve ihn gegenüber seinen Nichten und Neffen hatte anschlagen hören, wenn sie die Grenzen überschritten hatten.

“Er macht, dass mir Jimmy _meinen Ball_ wieder gibt”, sagte das Mädchen trotzig. 

Sams Augenbraue hob sich. “Macht er das, ja?” Er warf Steve einen scharfen, missbilligenden Blick zu. Er kniete nieder und sah dem Mädchen ins Gesicht. “Der Ball ist für alle. Wenn du nicht teilen kannst, darfst du nicht damit spielen.” 

“Aber ich mag ihn _besonders_ ”, sagte sie. 

“Netter Versuch”, sagte Sam. “Nein. Die Regel gilt für Mr. Rabbit, nicht für jedes Spielzeug, mit dem du gerade spielen willst. Los, geh wieder nach draußen. Ich glaube, sie wollen gleich fangen spielen.”

“Ich fange _an_!” , rief sie und lief den Flur hinunter. 

Sam stand auf. “Hey, Mann. Wir hatten das Thema schon. Du weißt, dass sie noch die Grenzen auslotet –“ Dann hielt er inne. “Hey, alles in Ordnung?”

“Nein”, sagte Steve und starrte ihn an. 

Steve war sofort bei ihm, legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Sie war warm und fest und vertraut. “Ich bin hier”, sagte er. “Rede mit mir. Was ist los?”

Steve legte eine Hand an die Wand: sie fühlte sich wirklich an. Ein leichter Wind zog durch das Fenster hinter ihm herein, frische Luft, der Geruch von Gras. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er im Gewahrsam von SHIELD aufgewacht war, die Luft und die künstliche Radioaufnahme, beides aus der Dose, alles um ihn herum eine Fassade; er hatte sofort gewusst, dass etwas falsch war. Dies hier – dies hier konnte nicht wirklich sein, aber es fühlte sich wirklich an. “Wo – wo sind wir?”

“So schlimm, wie?”, sagte Sam, aber er klang ruhig und unbeirrt. Steve schluckte und die anfängliche Panik verebbte; er konnte nicht anders, als für Sams beständige Präsenz dankbar zu sein. “Okay, lass uns mit den Grundlagen anfangen. Wie heißt du?”

“Steve Rogers.” 

“Und ich?”

“Sam Wilson.”

Sam nickte. “Okay. Verfolgen wir es zurück. Was ist das letzte, an das du dich erinnerst?”

“Ich wurde in Stützpunkt von Hydra angegriffen”, sagte Steve. 

“Hydra?”, sagte Sam und runzelte die Stirn. “Mann, Hydra gibt es seit – welches Jahr haben wir?”

“2015”, sagte Steve, und Sam stutzte und sah selbst ganz verdattert drein. 

“Okay”, sagte er. “Wow.” Er fuhrt sich mit der Hand über den Mund. Er schaute sich mit einem etwas leeren Gesichtsausdruck im Flur um, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. “Ja, ich schätze, das hier wäre dann wohl ein ganz schöner Schock.” 

Steves Herz klopfte wie wild. “Sam. Was ist los?”

Sam stieß hörbar den Atem aus. “Das hier liegt über meiner Gehaltsklasse, Mann. Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist, dir zu sagen –“

“Dieses Mädchen sagt, ich sei ihr _Dad!_ ”, sagte Steve. “Was ist –“ Er starrte auf seine eigene Hand, an deren Ringfinger ein schlichter, goldener Ehering steckte. “Ich bin – wer –?” Sein Kopf spulte plötzlich zurück: Sams Hand, als er sich über den Mund fuhr. Sam trug auch einen Ehering. Steve zuckte zurück und starrte ihn an. 

“Ja”, sagte Sam, recht trocken. 

Steve öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn wieder. “Wir – wir sind – du bist – aber.”

“Warte mal eine Minute”, sagte Sam. “Lass uns in die Küche gehen, wir setzen uns hin, trinken ein bisschen Wasser und warten zehn Minuten, ob sich da oben irgendwas tut. Wenn nicht, gehen wir ins Krankenhaus. Ich rufe an, damit jemand rüberkommt und auf die Kinder aufpasst.”

“Wie viele – wie viele sind es?”, fragte Steve schwach.

#

Es waren fünf. Sie rannten in einem kleinen Hinterhof hinter dem Haus herum, einem großen, alten Stadthaus; und als Sam seinen Kopf herausstreckte und “Sarah!” rief, kam die Älteste herüber, ein Mädchen von ungefähr elf Jahren. Steve starrte aus seiner Ecke der Küche. “Hey”, sagte Sam, “hör zu, Dad ist ein bisschen krank, okay? Tue mir einen Gefallen und sorge dafür, dass die Bande erst mal draußen bleibt. Tante Darlene kommt her und passt auf euch auf, ich bringe ihn zum Arzt.”

Sie schielte unsicher an Sam vorbei und versuchte, einen Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen. “Wird es wieder besser?”

“Alles kommt in Ordnung”, sagte Sam und scheuchte sie sanft zurück nach draußen. Er kam wieder herein und drückte Steve ein Glas Eiswasser in die Hand. Steve nahm es. Seine Hand zitterte nicht, aber er hatte das Gefühl, sie sollte es tun. 

“Wie – wie lange?”, sagte Steve. 

“Kannst du versuchen, mir das zu sagen?”, sagte Sam. “Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit du verloren hast?”

“Nein”, sagte Steve, sein Hals wie zugeschnürt. Er starrte auf seine Hand hinunter, die ausgebreitet auf dem Tisch lag, den goldenen Ring. Es war, wie in der Mitte des Times Square zu stehen und ihn nicht wiederzuerkennen, ein Kratzer auf dem Plattenspieler, als hätte die Welt wieder eine Sprung nach vorn gemacht, ohne ihn. Er erschauerte am ganzen Körper, dann lagen Sams Hände wieder auf ihm, ruhten auf seinem Arm und seiner Schulter, ein fester Anker. 

“Sage mir, wenn ich dich zu sehr bedränge”, sagte Sam leise.

“Nein”, sagte Steve. “Nein.” 

“In Ordnung”, sagte Sam, “willst du einen Moment herkommen?”, und zog Steve sanft in seine Arme. Steve kam linkisch, unbeholfen; es erschien ihm nicht wie etwas, das zwischen ihnen möglich war, aber Sam zog ihn zu sich, umarmte ihn fest, und es fühlte sich so gut an, dass es Steve nicht kümmerte. Er ließ sich gegen Sam sinken, sein Kopf kam auf seiner Schulter zu liegen. Er atmete ein im Rhythmus von Sams Hand, die über seinen Rücken strich, auf und ab, beruhigend. Es war doch nicht derselbe alte Alptraum. Er war nicht allein. Er hatte nicht jeden verloren.

“Besser?”, fragte Sam.

“Ja”, sagte Steve leise, noch immer an ihn gelehnt. “Aber ich erinnere mich immer noch nicht an – an irgendetwas hiervon.”

Sam hielt ihn weiterhin fest, streichelte ihn sanft. “Okay. Sobald Darlene hierher kommt, um auf die Kinder aufzupassen, gehen wir ins Krankenhaus. Keine Sorge, Mann, wir stehen das durch”, und Steve glaubte daran, jäh und fest, dass er und Sam einen Weg finden würden, Licht in die Sache zu bringen. Der warme Geruch von Sams Haut umgab ihn; Sams Hand lag breit und stark in seinem Nacken. Ein kleines Zittern von Lust rann Steves Rücken hinunter, und auf einmal glaubte er a die ganze Sache; glaubte daran, dass er Sam hatte heiraten können, und ein Heim und eine Familie haben. 

Er hob jäh seinen Kopf. Sam ließ ihn los, aber sie waren noch immer nahe beisammen. Steve starrte ihn an und sagte: “Ähm, woher – die Kinder, wie –“

Sam blinzelte. Dann sagte er: “Na ja, ich schätze, du hast immer gesagt, du wünschtest, du könntest die Erfahrung vergessen.”

Steve starrte ihn an. “Was?”

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. “Alter, ich bin nicht der Supersoldat hier. Ich hätte sie ja nun nicht auf die Welt bringen können.”

“ _Wie bitte_?” quiekte Steve und legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch, denn _Moment mal_ , und dann zuckte es um Sams Mund. Steve starrte ihn böse an, sprachlos. “Oh, du Arschloch.”

Sam hing in seinem Stuhl und erstickte fast vor Lachen. “Komm schon, Mann. Das war eine einmalige Gelegenheit”, sagte er angestrengt zwischen Lachsalven. 

“ _Mistkerl_ ”, sagte Steve, der versuchte, nicht selbst zu lachen. “Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dich _geheiratet_ habe.” 

“Oh, du hattest es noch nie so gut”, sagte Sam und grinste ihn an, und Steve schluckte krampfhaft, denn, Jesus, er war verheiratet, mit Sam, er hatte _Kinder_ , er hatte ein – ein _Leben_  – 

“Hey”, sagte Sam sanft und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, und Steve griff unbeholfen nach seinen Schultern und versuchte ihn an sich zu ziehen. Sam leistete ein wenig Widerstand. “Bist du sicher? Wenn du dich nicht erinnerst – ich will nicht, dass du das Gefühl hast –“

“Ich muss mich nicht erinnern”, sagte Steve. “Ich _weiß_ ”, und küsste ihn: Sams Mund war unvertraut und sonderbar, aber süß und heiß, und dann umfing Sam seinen Kopf mit den Händen und übernahm das Kommando, küsste Steve entschlossen und gründlich. Steve erzitterte wieder. Es war so ziemlich dasselbe, wie ein Mädchen zu küssen, oder, na ja, von einem geküsst zu werden, nur war dies _Sam_ , dies war sein Ehemann. 

Sams Schwester kam, um auf die Kinder aufzupassen: Steve hatte sie ein paar Mal in New York getroffen, als Sam ihn zum Essen mitgebracht hatte, oder sie hatte ihre Kinder für einen Tag bei ihrem Onkel abgeladen. “Hey, Schätzchen”, sagte sie und küsste ihn mit einer unkomplizierten Vertrautheit, familiärer Nähe. “Geht es dir gut?”

“Ja,” sagte Steve. “Alles wird gut.” 

#

Die Ärzte im Krankenhaus waren unwirsch und alt, machten endlose Tests und stellten endlose Fragen. Sie wollten bis ins allerletzte Detail wissen, woran er sich als Letztes erinnerte: wie der Raum ausgesehen hatte, wonach er in der Basis gesucht hatte und warum, den Angriffsplan, wie er den genauen Standort gefunden hatte, die Namen der Agenten, die an der Mission beteiligt gewesen waren. Steves Kopf begann wieder weh zu tun. “Hey”, unterbrach Sam schließlich; er runzelte die Stirn. “Wie soll das helfen? Habt ihr bisher schon irgendwas herausgefunden?”

“Wir brauchen noch mehr Informationen”, begann einer der Ärzte. 

“Ja, klar”, sagte Sam. “Später. Wir machen eine Pause. Komm schon.” Er ergriff Steves Arm und Seve ließ sich dankbar von ihm hochziehen und aus dem Raum führen, obwohl die Ärzte hinter seinem Rücken protestierend und eindringlich miteinander tuschelten. Sam führte sie in den kleinen, wenig bemerkenswerten Innenhof des Krankenhauses: grüner Rasen und Bäume und ein paar steinerne Bänke, diffus im Sonnenlicht. Steve ließ sich schwer auf eine von ihnen sinken und rieb sich den Kopf. Der pochende Schmerz hinter seinem Ohr war schlimmer geworden. Er befühlte die Stelle vorsichtig, aber da war nichts, keine Beule.

“Ich bin von denen nicht so begeistert”, sagte Sam. “Wie fühlst du dich?”

Steve blickte zu Boden. “Schlechter”, sagte er. Die Fremdheit der Welt kroch über ihn hinweg. Er streckte blind die Hand aus und legte sie auf Sams Bein, versuchte, sich selbst zu ermahnen, dass alles anders war. “Dies – ist es wirklich – wie kann das hier wirklich sein?”

Sam legte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken. Nach einem Moment sagte er: “Also gut – versuche zu beweisen, dass es das nicht ist.”

“Wie bitte?” fragte Steve

Sam zuckte die Schultern. “Wenn das hier nicht real ist, dann muss etwas daran falsch sein. Lügen halten nicht besonders gut, wenn man anfängt Fragen zu stellen. Also, stelle sie.”

Steve schluckte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es herausfinden wollte, dass es das nicht war. “Wie – wie hat – das angefangen?”, fragte er leise. “Du und ich?”

“Du meinst, wie konntest du so viel Glück haben?”, sagte Sam. Seine Hand malte beruhigende Kreise auf Steves Rücken. “Es war nach der Sache in San Diego – Mist, du erinnerst dich nicht an San Diego. Hydra hatte zum letzten Gefecht geblasen. Egal, jedenfalls bin ich ziemlich übel getroffen worden – hey, nur die Ruhe, das ist zehn Jahre her. Als ich aufgewacht bin, war ich ziemlich benommen von den Schmerzmitteln und dachte, ich wäre wieder in Afghanistan. Du bist ein bisschen zu nahe gekommen, ich dachte, du wärst Riley, ich habe dir einen Kuss verpasst.” Er breitete seine Arme aus. “Was kann ich sagen, dass war alles, was nötig war, um dich zu ködern.”

Sam lachte unwillkürlich. Der Schmerz ließ nach. “Okay”, sagte er. “Erzähle mir von den Kindern. Sarah – wir haben sie nach meiner Mutter benannt?”

“Ja”, sagte Sam. 

#

Die Ärzte standen auf der einen Seite des Untersuchungstischs und stritten in leisem, ärgerlichen Ton: Steve lag ausgestreckt auf dem Tisch, die Augen geschlossen. Sam schlich wie auf Samtpfoten um die Ecke der Galerie, die Waffe gesenkt, und ging in Position. “Ja, was für ein tolles Programm Sie entwickelt haben”, schnappte einer von ihnen. “Es hat ihm erlaubt, die Befragung zu unterbrechen!”

“Ohne meine Software hätten wir noch nicht einen einzigen Namen!”, feuerte der andere zurück. “Sein Widerstand ist immens, genau wie seine Aufmerksamkeit. Um etwas Verwertbares zu extrahieren, müssen wir seinem Verstand erlauben, ein Szenario zu entwerfen, in dem er die Informationen guten Gewissens preisgeben kann. Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, die Befragung nicht so aggressiv voranzutreiben! Haben Sie angenommen, er würde das normal finden? Deshalb versucht sich sein Verstand zu schützen. Wenn wir eingeschritten wären, wenn wir ihm nicht erlaubt hätten, eine glaubwürdige Ausrede zu konstruieren, wäre er sicher ganz aus dem Programm ausgebrochen.”

Jetzt, da er näher dran war, konnte Sam die lange, metallene Röhre sehen, die sich bis zu einem Kabel an Steves Schädel zog, das mit silbernen Klemmen genau hinter dem rechten Ohr befestigt war. Dreckskerle. Sam warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Immer noch fast eine Stunde, bevor der Rest der Avengers es hierher schaffen würde, und es waren mindestens hundert Agenten in der Basis. Er hatte nur geplant, sich hineinzuschleichen, sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen, vielleicht Steve heimlich zu befreien, falls er Glück hätte und er in einer Zelle eingesperrt wäre. Das hier war das Gegenteil von Glück: es gab zwölf Gänge, die alle in diesen Raum mündeten. In dem Augenblick, in dem er hier einen Schuss abfeuerte, würde die ganze Basis anfangen zu blinken, wie mit Weihnachtsbeleuchtung. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nichts zu machen. Er hob die Waffe und feuerte: drei Schüsse, zwei Tote, und der eine, der sein Programm verteidigt hatte, lag am Boden und schrie, hielt sich sein Bein, aus dem Blut floss. Sam sprang hinunter und packte ihn am Arm, zog ihn hoch und schleifte ihn hinüber zu Steve. Er hielt dem Arzt die Waffe an den Kopf. “Ich zähle bis zehn, dann haben Sie ihn da rausgeholt”, sagte er. “Eins. Zwei.” 

Der Arzt schluchzte, als seine Hand auf dem Kabel zitterte. “Ich muss – ich muss – die Blutung stoppen”, keuchte er und sah an seinem Bein hinunter.

Der Schuss hatte die Oberschenkelarterie getroffen, also würde er keine Zeit mehr dazu haben. Sam schluckte die Übelkeit hinunter, die in ihm aufsteigen wollte. Er hasste diese Art von Scheiße mehr als alles andere. Er war zur Fallschirmrettung gegangen, weil er lieber die guten Jungs retten als die bösen töten wollte, und das hier – was er jetzt tat, das war, als steckte man seine Hand geradewegs in Teer, die Art, die nicht wieder abging, nicht einmal mit Schrubben. Aber Steve lag da und seine Augen zuckten fürchterlich unter seinen Lidern, Hydras Tentakel tief in seinem Gehirn, und dieser Typ hatte ihm das angetan; hatte schon Namen aus Steves Kopf gesogen, Agenten, die sterben würden, wenn es nach ihm ginge. 

“Drei”, sagte Sam grimmig, ohne die Waffe zu senken. 

Das Kabel schlug beim Ablösen Funken, und Steve sprang vom Tisch mit einem lauten, keuchenden Schrei, die Augen weit und geschockt. Er fuhr herum und starrte Sam an.

“Hey, Steve”, sagte Sam. “Bleib ruhig. Die haben in deinem Gehirn herum gepfuscht. Bist du in Ordnung?” 

Steve starrte ihn an, als hätte er ihn nie zuvor gesehen. “Sam”, sagte er fast unhörbar. “Oh, Gott”, und er drehte sich abrupt um und erbrach hilflos über den ganzen Boden. 

“Bitte”, sagte der Arzt, und zerrte an Sams Fingern auf seinem Arm. “Bitte.” Sam ließ ihn gehen und trat näher, um Steves Schultern zu umfassen und ihm vom Tisch herunter zu helfen. Der Arzt stürzte zu Boden, als seine Beine nachgaben. Er schleppte sich weg bis zur Wand und sank dagegen, die Augen schon blicklos. Sam sah nicht zu ihm zurück.

“Sachte, Kumpel”, sagte er. “Hör zu, Mann, wir müssen hier raus. Die Kavallerie braucht noch länger. Kannst du laufen?”

Steve hatte seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen und war in sich zusammen gesunken, als hätte ihn jemand auf beiden Seiten in die Niere getreten. Tränen standen in seinen Augen. “Ja”, sagte er. Seine Stimme schwankte. 

Der Schild lehnte in der Ecke des Raums. Sam legte ihn an und übernahm die Führung, hielt Steve hinter sich. Schritte rennender Personen waren zu hören. Sam überprüfte in Gedanken den Grundriss des Gebäudes. “Hier lang”, sagte er und rannte los in den dritten Korridor. Steve stolperte hinter ihm her. 

#

Sam ließ ein paar Wochen verstreichen, bevor er Steve aufstöberte: er saß auf der Feuerleiter einer alten Mietwohnung mit einer Zeichenunterlage und einem Bleistift, in der drückenden Hitze bis aufs Unterhemd und seine Boxershorts ausgezogen. Das Haar an der rasierten Stelle hinter seinem Ohr war fast komplett nachgewachsen. Sam kreiste über ihm, bevor er auf dem Dach landetet und seine Flügel einklappte, und dann kletterte er die Feuerleiter herunter und ging auf Überraschungsbesuch. 

Steve schloss den Skizzenblock und krampfte seine Hände darum. “Hey”, sagte er. 

“Ja”, sagte Sam. “Hey.” Er duckte sich und stieg durch das weit offene Fenster in Steves Apartment und bediente sich am Kühlschrank mit einem Glas Eiswasser, trank es in einem Zug aus, während er das Fluggestell von den Schultern gleiten ließ und es gegen die Wand lehnte, schenkte sich dann ein zweites an. Der Schweiß tropfte an ihm herunter: selbst in der Luft war es glühend heiß.

Steve war hinter ihm herein geklettert. Er stand regungslos vor dem Fenster. “Mann”, sagte Sam. “Das Hauptquartier zu meiden ist eine Sache, aber nicht einmal eine Klimaanlage?”

Steve zögerte, stritt es aber nicht ab. “Es ist nur – ein Ort, wo ich ab und zu hingehe.”

“Um an Austrocknung zu sterben”, sagte Sam. Er trank das zweite Glas aus, stellte es hin und drehte sich zu Steve um. “Schau mal, Mann, ich will dich nicht drängen. Aber was Hydra auch in deinen Kopf gestopft hat, was ich dir unter ihrer Regie auch angetan habe – je länger du es da drin lässt, als das letzte, woran du dich erinnerst, desto schwieriger wird es, das wieder raus zu bekommen.”

Steve blickte weg, ein Muskel zuckte in seinem Kiefer. Er sagte nichts. 

Das Schweigen tat weh. Nachdem Sam einmal begriffen hatte, warum Steve gerade _ihn_ mied, hatte er gewusst, was auch immer sie gemacht hatten, es musste verdammt schlimm sein. Er hatte die letzten paar Nächte Alpträume gehabt, von jemandem mit seinem Gesicht, der Steve verletzte, eine Kugel in Steves Bein versenkte und zusah, wie er verblutete, ein Kabel in seinen Kopf stöpselte – wirre, aber nachvollziehbare Ängste. Aber trotzdem hatte er nicht wirklich glauben wollen, Steve würde – Hydra den Sieg gönnen, sie kaputt machen lassen, was zwischen ihnen bestand.

Ein Jahr jetzt, der Kampf für das Gute; es klang nicht wie eine lange Zeit, aber es gab Leute, von denen man nach fünf Minuten alles wusste, was wichtig war, und andere, bei denen man das nach fünf Jahren noch nicht wissen konnte. Er und Steve hatten nach fünf Sekunden alles Notwendige über einander gewusst, und sie hatten sich seither nicht auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Jedenfalls nicht bis jetzt. Aber das war nicht wirklich fair, und Sam begriff das, auch, wenn es tief unten in seiner Brust schmerzte. 

“Also gut”, sagte er, bewusst ruhig und fest. “Wenn du das nicht kannst, kannst du es nicht.” Er würde eine Weile damit zu kämpfen haben, aber Steve war derjenige, der gefoltert worden war; Sam würde ihm das nicht aufbürden. Er fuhr fort, denn es gab keinen anderen Weg als mitten durch. “Ich gehe morgen zurück nach D.C. Ich habe mit Hill darüber gesprochen, sie können meine Hilfe brauchen –“

“Was?”, sagte Steve und riss den Kopf hoch. 

“Steve”, sagte Sam. “Was sie dir angetan haben, das war echt ernst, und ich weiß, dass es genau in Probleme reingestöpselt hat, die du ohnehin schon hattest. Das hier”, er deutete auf das winzige Apartment, die Feuerleiter, “Das hier ist nicht die Lösung. Du musst im Avengers Tower sein, wo du Hilfe kriegst. Und ich weiß, der Grund, warum du da nicht bist, bin ich.”

Steve machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. “Nein! Ich bin nicht – das ist nicht – Sam, das ist nicht – bitte, mach nicht –”

Er unterbrach sich und stand nur da und sah hin- und hergerissen aus. Sam hielt inne, ein wenig verwirrt. “Sieh mal, Mann, ich bin hier blind unterwegs. Ich hätte gesagt, es gibt kein Problem, das wir beide nicht lösen könnten. Aber wenn du nicht mit mir redest, höre ich dich sagen, es gibt eins. Und wenn du das sagen musst, dann kannst du –”

“Darf ich dich zum Essen einladen?”, brach es plötzlich aus Steve hervor.

“Was?”, sagte Sam

Steves Haut wurde über und über rot, und es war nicht nur die Hitze, er starrte zu Boden als hoffte er, es würde sich eine Falltür öffnen. “Würdest du mit – mit mir – Essen gehen?”, wiederholte er beinahe verzweifelt. 

Sam hatte das Gefühl im Zwielicht zu stecken, als wäre er im falschen Stockwerk aus dem Fahrstuhl ausgestiegen, und sein Schlüssel passten nicht an der Tür, die er für seine gehalten hatte. “Also, Augenblick mal”, sagte er misstrauisch. “Diese Vision, die Hydra in deinen Kopf gesteckt hat –”

“Wir waren verheiratet”, sagte Steve.

“Äh”, sagte Sam verdutzt.

#

Steve hatte anscheinend all seine sozialen Interaktionspunkte darauf verwendet, ihn um ein Date zu bitten, denn er unternahm sofort alle möglichen Verrenkungen, um Blickkontakt zu vermeiden und Sam davon abzuhalten, ein Wort zu sagen, er kramte in der Küche und sprang in der Wohnung herum und räumte auf. Sam ließ ihn damit davonkommen. Er brauchte etwas Zeit, das Ganze zu verarbeiten.

Er wusste, der einzige Grund, weshalb Steve mit ihm flirten konnte, war, weil es sich von selbst verstand, dass es nirgendwohin führte. Sam hatte ihn bei genügend Gelegenheiten in spektakulärer Weise scheitern sehen um zu wissen, es gab einen Schaltkreis in Steves Gehirn, der jedes Mal kurzschloss, wenn er – oder, was das betraf, die andere Person – tatsächlich Interesse hatten. Wie jetzt, stellte Sam fest, als er zusah, wie Steve Bücher auf einem Regal zurecht rückte und verzweifelt über seine Schulter hinweg davon faselte, dass Eiscreme vom Wagen heutzutage schrecklich sei. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Steve in weniger als drei Minuten überhaupt auf das Thema gekommen war. 

“Echt, verheiratet?”, sagte Sam, ihn unterbrechend.

“Mit fünf Kindern”, sagte Steve. 

“Wo, zum Teufel, haben wir fünf Kinder her gekriegt?”, verlangte Sam zu wissen. “Warte, egal, ich glaube, das will ich gar nicht wissen.”

Sam gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, ein abgewürgtes Lachen, dass in etwas akut Trübseliges überging, und er stützte seine Hände auf dem Regal auf und lehnte sich darauf, der Kopf zwischen den Schultern hängend. Sam fühlte mit ihm; er wollte zu ihm hinüber gehen. Nur, dass Steve traurig war, weil er nicht in einer Vision existierte, in der sie beide ‘glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende’ lebten, und Sam wusste nicht wirklich, was er dagegen tun sollte. 

Aber was Steve dagegen tun wollte, war anscheinend, ihn um eine Verabredung zu bitten. “Okay”, sagte Sam. “Was solls, du kannst mich zum Abendessen einladen.” 

“Oh”, sagte Steve und klang genau so erschrocken, wie als er zum ersten Mal danach gefragt hatte. 

“Erwarte aber nicht, dass ich beim ersten Date die Hosen runterlasse, Rogers”, sagte Sam. “Die Art Mädchen bin ich nicht.”

“Nein! Nein, werde ich nicht – wir werden nicht – das heißt, du”, quiekte Steve, bis Sam zu lachen begann, und unterbrach sich, knallrot. 

“Alter, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du dir das wirklich gut überlegt hast”, sagte Sam

“Ich habe mir das zwei Wochen lang überlegt!”, sagte Steve

“Dann hast du es dir vielleicht zu gründlich überlegt”, sagte Sam, ging zu ihm hinüber und umarmte ihn. Steve stöhnte und ließ seinen Kopf auf Sams Schulter fallen. 

“Sam”, sagte er gedämpft durch den Stoff. “Du musst nicht – “

“Schon in Ordnung, Mann.” Sam tätschelte ihm den Rücken. “Nur kein Rückzieher jetzt. Gib dein Bestes.”

#

Steves’ Bestes war ziemlich gottsjämmerlich. Er tauchte um Punkt halb acht auf Sams Etage auf, in einem zu steif gestärkten Hemd und mit einem panischen Gesichtsausdruck, verpasste es komplett, dem tollen Anzug, den Sam trug, Beachtung zu schenken, ging mit ihm in ein so teures Restaurant, dass die Kellner alle fünf Minuten auf ihnen drauf saßen, und starrte die ganze Zeit auf seinen Teller, ohne eine Unterhaltung anzufangen, abgesehen von der Frage, ob Sam sein Essen mochte. Es war in gewisser Weise faszinierend, dabei zuzusehen, als hätte man eine Eintrittskarte, um ein Zugunglück aus nächster Nähe zu erleben. Nur leider saß Sam in diesem speziellen Zug. 

“Okay”, sagte er nach dem Dessert. “Ich weiß jetzt Bescheid.”

“Tatsächlich?”, sagte Steve trübsinnig zu seinem Schokoladenkuchen.

“Ja”, sagte Sam. “Es ist kein Wunder, dass du gleich von Ehe und Kindern fantasierst, denn wenn man dein Können beim Ausgehen zugrunde legt, stirbst du allein.”

“Oh, danke sehr”, sagte Steve und sah ihn böse an, wobei er mehr Emotionen zeigte als den Rest des Abends über. 

“Ja, du _solltest_ mir danken”, sagte Sam. “Ich übernehme.” Er hob die Hand, um einen der Kellner des Wolfrudels heranzuwinken, bekam die Rechnung und zahlte sie, während Steve ein bisschen hilflos dem ganzen Vorgang beiwohnte. 

Draußen hielt Sam ein Taxi an und fuhr mit Steve in die Innenstadt zu einem Jazz Club, den er kannte: ein exzellenter Barkeeper und eine gute Band, die die Lautsprecher nicht zum Bersten brachte. Sie fanden einen Tisch draußen und saßen an der warmen Luft, tranken Cocktails und sahen sich an, wie Harlem an ihnen vorbeizog: ab und zu kam jemand, den Sam kannte, an den Tisch um seine Hand zu schütteln. Sam legte eine Arm über Steves Stuhllehne und blieb auf ihn konzentriert, stellte vor, dirigierte behutsam die Unterhaltung, leicht und angenehm: auf die gleiche Art, wie er jede Verabredung behandeln würde. Steve wurde allmählich lockerer, weniger verkniffen um die Augen, und begann wieder wie ein Mensch zu reden, schaffte es sogar, es Sam heimzuzahlen, wenn er ihn ein wenig neckte. Gegen elf machte die Band Pause und die Musik wechselte zu alten Klassikern, tief und verraucht und gelassen. Die Busse und Taxen fuhren weiter gemächlich an ihnen vorbei, und Steve entspannte sich endlich in seinem Stuhl, sein Rücken warm gegen Sams Arm.

Sie bestellten eine dritte Runde und tranken aus. Steves Hemd war in der feuchten Luft weicher geworden, die Krawatte hing ihm mit einem lockeren Knoten um den Hals. Sam hatte einen Schwips, der sich wie ein langsames, warmes Summen unter seiner Haut anfühlte, und er hatte kein Bedürfnis danach, dass der Abend vorüber ginge. “Was hältst du davon, nach Hause zu gehen?”, sagte er. 

Er kaufte Eiscreme für sie beide am Nordrand des Central Parks, und sie gingen langsam den ganzen Weg entlang, folgten den gewundenen Pfaden; ein paar letzte Glühwürmchen blinkten auf, die Straßenlaternen brannten, während sie sich über Musik unterhielten. Der Park war zu dieser Zeit fast leer, ein paar Leute führten ihre Hunde spazieren, zwei Polizisten gähnten in einem Auto auf dem Fahrweg. Sie aßen ihre Eiswaffeln auf, und Sam streckte eine Hand aus und umschlang Steves.

Er war ein bisschen neugierig, wie es sein würde, ob es anders sein würde. Nicht wirklich, wie sich herausstellte. Steves Hand war warm und fest und stark. Ihre Finger verflochten sich, glitten übereinander. Steve schaute zu ihm herüber und begegnete tatsächlich seinem Blick, und dann lächelte er, langsame und scheue , seine Augen leuchteten im Laternenschein, und oh, ja. Das bedeutete echte Schwierigkeiten, denn Sam konnte sich vorstellen, eine Menge verrückter Sachen zu machen, um Steve Rogers so zum Lächeln zu bringen.

Sam brachte ihn zu seiner Etage im Avengers Tower, und sie standen vor dem Fahrstuhl und unterhielten sich noch eine halbe Stunde lang. “Wir sollten wirklich ins Bett gehen”, sagte Steve schließlich sanft. Er zögerte und sagte, errötend: “Das – es war – wirklich schön. Danke.”

“Gern geschehen”, sagte Sam, und es fühlte sich genau richtig an, seine Hände aufwärts gleiten zu lassen, Steves Gesicht zu umfassen, und ihn für einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss zu sich zu ziehen. 

Steve erbebte unter seinen Händen, und ja, das war sexy, zu fühlen, wie er von einem kleinen Kuss so aus dem Konzept gebracht wurde, und sein Mund war eine Offenbarung, warm und süß und heiß. Zuerst war es einfach eine verdammte Erleichterung, zu wissen, ja, das konnte was werden, das würde funktionieren. Sam war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Steve den ganzen Tag lang küssen konnte. Und dann griff Steve ihn bei den Schultern und kam näher, und,oh, Sam würde den Tag über bessere Dinge zu tun haben. Er fuhr mit der Hand Steves Rücken hinauf und zog ihn dicht an sich, und schlagartig waren sie nicht mehr voneinander zu trennen, küssten sich heftiger, drängend.

Sie fielen prallten zusammen gegen die Wand. Steves breite Schultern fingen die Wucht des Aufpralls ab, als er seine Arme um Sam schlang. Sam zerrte Steves Schlips herunter, weil er, verdammt noch mal, im Weg war, und Steve Hände verkrampften sich in Sams Hemd, unter Sams Jackett. Dann Steve griff mit einer Hand blind tastend hinter sich, und als die Tür aufschwang, stolperten sie in das Apartment, ohne einander loszulassen. 

Die Skyline der Stadt war eine Milliarde von Sternen, die durch die Glasscheiben herein funkelten. Sie brauchten kein Licht zu machen. Sie bewegten sich rückwärts bis zur Couch, verloren unterwegs Kleidungsstücke. “Ich dachte, du wärst nicht die Art Mädchen”, keuchte Steve, rücklings auf der Couch ausgestreckt, und hob seine Hüften, um eilig seine Hosen aufzuknöpfen.

“Ich schätze, vielleicht bist du es”, sagte Sam und grinste ihn, während er sein Hemd auszog und den Gürtel öffnete. 

“Na ja, wir müssen irgendwann mit den fünf Kindern anfangen”, sagte Steve, schlang einen Arm um seinen Hals, und danach redeten sie eine Weile nicht, küssten sich nur, bewegten sich zusammen, erforschten den Körper des anderen. Es war gut, alles gut: das Salz von Steves Schweiß auf seiner Zunge, die Wölbung seines lächerlichen Brustkorbs. Sam konnte nicht anders, als seine Hand darüber gleiten zu lassen, überall, als käme er dazu, eine Statue zu berühren, die für gewöhnlich hinter Samtkordeln verwahrt wurde: den ganzen Weg hinunter zu den vollkommenen Schenkeln, wo seine Daumen über die Haut auf der Innenseite glitten. 

Er hatte nicht geplant, die Dinge annähernd so schnell voranzutreiben, aber Steves kleines, gehauchtes, “ _oh_  –” brachte ihn dazu, weiter zu gehen. Sam ließ eine Hand zwischen Steves Beine gleiten und gab ihm einen kleine Vorgeschmack, die Handfläche sanft gegen seine Hoden pressend, die Finger strichen über seine Öffnung, und Steve erschauerte unter ihm. Sein ganzer Körper gab plötzlich nach, wurde geschmeidig und entspannt, und das Zittern rann aus ihm heraus. 

“Oh”, sagte er beinahe ausdruckslos, und starrte Sam verdutzt und mit schweren Lidern an, als habe sein Körper die Botschaft verstanden hatte und möge sie sehr. Sam konnte nicht anders, als sich weiter über ihn zu lehnen. Sein Glied glitt zwischen Steves Beine, stupste gegen ihn. Steve atmete heftig, mit offenem Mund, leckte sich die pinken Lippen und verlagert das Gewicht, ließ Sam sich dichter an ihn pressen, hob seine Hüften. 

Sam stöhnte. “Steve, wenn du so weiter machst –”

“Ja”, sagte Steve, und drückte sich rhythmisch an ihn, er sah wie benommen aus, die Augen weit. “Ja. Mache es mit mir. Bitte?”, fügte er höflich hinzu, und Sam begann zu lachen, hilflos mit Zuneigung, mit Liebe, er beugte sich hinunter und küsste Steves erröteten Mund noch ein bisschen länger. 

“Okay, Baby”, sagte er. “Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich.” 

Steve Rogers stellte sich als der unkomplizierteste Partner heraus, den Sam je gehabt hatte, die ersten beiden Runden; danach wurde er zur einer Herausforderung von olympischem Schwierigkeitsgrad, denn nach einem Glas Wasser und einer flüchtigen Säuberung war er hundertprozentig frisch und munter, mit strahlenden Augen und bereit weiterzumachen. Sie waren inzwischen im Schlafzimmer angekommen. Sam lag auf dem Rücken mit einem Arm über den Augen, und dachte ernsthaft darüber nach einzuschlafen. Dann kam Steve aus dem Bad und landete neben ihm auf dem Bett, buchstäblich hüpfend, und trug ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln wie ein Kind zu Weihnachten, das nichts sagen würde, weil es schon eine Menge Spielzeug und einen Pullover bekommen hatte, aber insgeheim noch die Daumen drückte, dass ein Fahrrad aus dem Schrank käme. 

Sam stöhnte leise. “Ja, ich wusste, du machst Schwierigkeiten”, sagte er. Er rollte auf den Bauch und schlug sich auf den Hintern. “Na los, du wirst dies Mal auch einen Teil der ganzen Arbeit machen müssen.”

“Oh”, sagte Steve erstickt. “Bist du – bist du sicher?”

Sam schielte ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. Das hatte nicht wirklich so geklungen, als hätte Steve kein Interesse. “Gibt es irgendwas in den letzten – anderthalb Stunden, das dich zu dem Gedanken veranlasst, ich sei nicht sicher?“

“Na ja, ich habe nur, ich dachte, äh, vielleicht”, sagte Steve, wurde rot und verlor wieder den Faden, und Sam schnaubte. 

“Ich kann nicht behaupten, ich wäre vorher schon in diesem Club gewesen, aber ich wusste, zu welcher Szene er gehört”, sagte er. “Wenn ich irgendwelche Einwände gehabt hätte, hättest du die zu hören bekommen, bevor ich reingegangen bin. Und wenn du wirklich die ganze Zeit das Mädchen in dieser Beziehung sein willst, musst du lernen, sehr viel geduldiger zu sein.”

“Tja, um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin nicht wirklich ein geduldiger Mensch”, sagte Steve, und glitt auf Sams Rücken, fuhr mit Lippen und Nase Sams Rückgrat entlang. Er küsste Sams Nacken, knabberte sogar ein bisschen daran, und Sam stöhnte und erschauerte unter ihm am ganzen Körper. 

“Geduld wird überbewertet”, sagte er. Dann überdachte er seine Worte. “Bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Ich habe gesehen, womit du arbeitest, habe es da hinten nicht zu eilig.”

“Ich lasse mir Zeit”, sagte Steve mit einem Lächeln in seine Schulter. 

Sie machten es drei weitere Male, bis selbst Steve aufgab, sich eng an seinen Brustkorb schmiegte und langsam zu Atem kam. Schon halb eingeschlafen, legte Sam eine Hand auf seinen goldenen Kopf. “Du machst mir morgen früh besser Pfannkuchen zu Frühstück, Mann, ehrlich”, murmelte er. 

“Das kann ich machen”, sagte Steve.

Sam döste ein, und dann blinzelte er zur Deck hoch, als ihm etwas einfiel. “Hey”, sagte er.

“Hm?” Steve war schläfrig. 

“Woher _kamen_ sie?” 

Steve stutzte, dann sagte er: “Tja. Ich schätze, da gibt es etwas, das ich dir über das Superserum erzählen sollte –” 

# Ende


End file.
